Bitter Sweet
by x-Amayaxofxthexwind-x
Summary: What happens when someone who is used to getting their way, don't for a change? They keep trying. Not your typical love story. Neji wants Ino, but she doesn't want him. I'm not very good with summaries, sorry. Please R&R :


_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I would love to though!_

_A/N: I've read way too many Neji x Ino stories where Ino is the one who chases Neji, so I've decided to change that. This is my first published story, so please be kind, and R&R._

* * *

Chapter One: A single man's desire.

Flashback

Long blond hair flowed out from its hold, seemingly blowing in a wind that wasn't there. Pouty, glossed lips formed into a smirk that was just for him. A slim body posed for him, and he drank in the sight. Everything that the Yamanaka Ino package had to offer was stunningly beautiful, yet none of it compared to the ocean blue of her eyes. The Hyuuga prodigy was enticed by her; he couldn't even form a reply to the words she spoke to him, mostly because he hadn't bothered to listen. It was then and there that he decided he wanted her, no matter what it took; he would make this woman his wife one day.

Flashback end

White eyes refocused when his partner, of two years, waved her hand in front of them. It took a few moments for her voice to reach him, he shook his head slightly, shifting his gaze so that white met blue, he noticed that just above the blue, blond eyebrows had knit together in frustration "You've been acting weird Neji, are you okay?" the blond took a step back allowing him some space "I'm fine Ino" he replied, closing his eyes. Silently he cursed his luck, again, at being assigned the one person who got under skin as a partner. Neji had a failure rate of zero, and the only thing he truly treasured was his job, so that wouldn't change anytime soon. With a small frown he opened his eyes, rereading the mission scroll Tsunade had given them. All they had to do was infiltrate Iwagakure; Ino would Shintenshin their target, and use him to get the information they were after, then they would return home. It seemed simple enough from the start, which made Neji believe he would have a chance to do the mission without a hitch despite his partner, but he had forgotten about the long travel time that gave his mind time to enjoy fantasies over the blue-eyed girl who was now standing in front of him.

"Are you done staring now?" Ino's obviously frustrated voice broke the silence. "I wasn't staring" was all Neji replied, continuing his path towards Iwagakure. Ino, who had delved into some dark mood, smirked as she followed him. "You're right you weren't staring, more like ogling" she teased. This caused a deep red to settle over his features, he was thankful that she was behind him.

"That isn't true" he said, trying to defend his dying sense of pride.

"Yes it is."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"You are acting like a child Ino."

"That makes you a pedophile."

At that point Neji dropped the conversation, realizing he would never win the fight. He shook his head, pretending that the fight never happened. The next three hours passed in silence, but every time he caught a glimpse of Ino in his peripheral vision, she looked as smug as ever, which bothered him. The tiniest of smirks appeared on the Hyuuga's lips, knowing exactly how to get back at her. He stopped suddenly on the branch, sending chakra to his feet to brace himself. Ino crashed into his back. She hadn't expected the stop, she didn't have the time to catch herself, so she fell. Neji followed her, catching her easily. When they landed, he frowned for the briefest of moments, now that he was supporting her full weight, she felt incredibly light, there was no way she could be healthy.

Over the two years they had been partners, he knew that she had dieted, and until now he wasn't worried about it, though he hadn't had her in his arms when she was awake before. The only time he had carried her was when she was attacked while they were separated, she had taken severe damage, leaving her unconscious. In all actuality, he knew that she still had a large scar just over her navel, not that he would ever tell her that. On that day he vowed never to allow her to come to harm again, though he tried every day to try to make himself believe that it was because no one he had ever worked with had teamwork as flawless as them, he didn't want to have to try to find a new partner that was as useful as Ino with her clan's techniques, as well as medical jutsu.

Neji set her on her feet "Lets take a break here" he said, not allowing his emotions to touch his voice. Ino gathered dried grass while Neji gathered some wood. They had a good-sized fire up and going in no time. Sitting on opposite sides of it, they allowed a comfortable silence to fall upon them. It lasted until Neji pulled out a simple teapot, as well as tea leafs. It would only took a few moments for him to have it ready for them to drink. Setting the teapot on a rock beside the fire he let it heat. Looking up he caught Ino staring at him "What?" he asked, curious about what she found so interesting. Ino took that moment to look away "I've never seen a man do something so domestic" she answered quietly, seeming almost embarrassed. Keeping his stoic face on, he shrugged "Things like that are custom in my clan, the side branch is expected to do anything and everything for the main branch" he explained.

About a year ago even thinking of his situation would upset him, but after fighting Naruto in the chuunin exams, he had changed. It didn't hurt that he had spent so much time with Hinata lately, training her, escorting her when he had the time, and helping his uncle get her ready for her duty as heir of the main branch. He shook thoughts of his clan out of his head for the moment, instead focusing on Ino, the look in her eyes caught him off guard, she looked so sad. He blinked a few times "Are you okay?" he asked, in reply she pulled her legs up to her chest, and she looked away "I feel sad for you" she whispered. In that moment he wanted to hold her, to comfort her, instead he offered her a small smile "It's okay Ino, it doesn't bother me." His words didn't seem to make her feel any better, an uncomfortable silence consumed them while they sat next to the fire waiting for the tea.

They rested for a little over an hour, and after their awkward conversation the only words that passed between them were "Here is your tea" from Neji, and a "Thank you" from Ino. As the first one up, Ino stomped out the embers of the fire, kicking some dirt on top to be safe. Neji jumped up into the trees, starting the last leg of their journey. As Ino caught up, he looked over "Ino?" the timidness of his voice surprised her "Yes?" she answered. Taking a few minutes he thought of something to say to make them both feel at ease again "I meant what I said, it really doesn't bother me, I don't feel burdened or cursed like I used to, in fact Hinata-sama is one of my closest friends now" he explained. It took a few minutes, but he saw something like relief cover her features before it was replaced by her usual smile "Okay."

The sun had just dipped below the edge of the horizon, as they stood at their planned entry point. Ino nodded to Neji, signalling him that she was ready. Sticking to the shadows, they slipped into the village easier than expected. Most of the houses were dark, which meant the civilians were already in bed, which made things easier for them. They both used a Henge jutsu to disguise themselves. They went into the closest inn, playing the part of a vacationing couple, getting themselves a large room.

By the time the two got into the room, they both were tired after the long trip from Konoha to Iwa. Ino went into the bathroom first, showering, and then dressing into her pajamas. Neji watched as Ino exited the bathroom, her hair was down, and still damp, so it clung to her skin, it had grown out since the chuunin exams years ago, it reached her hips now. In the time from the chuunin exams and now, Neji had become a jounin, and Ino had made chuunin. Though he almost wished that Naruto hadn't changed him, and then he wouldn't be staring at the stunning blond now, he would be ignoring her like he did everything bad then.

Neji took his turn in the bathroom. He exited in a clean pair of boxers, glancing towards the bed; his lips twitched upwards for a moment, Ino had already fallen asleep in the ten minutes it took him to shower. His damp hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail; one that resembled the same one Ino wore every day. Crawling into the bed next to his blond partner, he got comfortable, keeping a good amount of space between them. He didn't know how long he thought about the woman lying next to him, but it was long enough that it morphed into a dream.

* * *

_A/N: Well, there I'm done, I hoped it would be a little longer, but hopefully everyone likes my first story. Please R&R, constructive criticism is welcome, and appreciated._


End file.
